Мидоу Сонг/Галерея/Сезоны 1-3
Первый сезон Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Twilight get big hug S1E2.png Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png Приглашение на бал Everypony in line S1E3.png Хвастунишка Meadow Song without cutie mark S1E06.png Fluttershy worried look S1E06.png Осенний забег Applejack's long jump attempt S01E13.png Rainbow Dash's long jump attempt S01E13.png Звуковая радуга Pegasus Meadow Song S1E16.png Секреты дружбы Catwalk S1E20.png Яблоки раздора The Crowd watching Pinkie Pie's act S1E21.png Pinkie Pie singing and Spike winking S1E21.png Pinkie Pie popping out of the piano S1E21.png Pinkie Pie extremely happy S1E21.png Pinkie Pie having fun S1E21.png Watching Pinkie Pie's Act 2 S1E21.png Watching Pinkie Pie's Act 3 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie getting weird stares S1E21.png Pinkie Pie mentioning they are all vegetarians S1E21.png Appleloosa ponies watching buffalo gather S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar directing Appleloosans S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar and ponies ready pies S1E21.png Sheriff Silverstar and ponies throwing pies S1E21.png Chief Thunderhooves pie knockout S1E21.png Chief Thunderhooves has an idea S01E21.png История знаков отличия Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png Twilight is asked if she is okay S01E23.png Самый лучший вечер Rarity greets Caramel and Lucky S1E26.png Glitch Noteworthy S1E26.png Pinkie Pie playing with ponies at the Gala S1E26.png Второй сезон Затмение Луны Ponies dancing S2E04.png Crowd watching S2E04.png Ponies and Spike cheering S2E04.png Twilight looking up 2 S2E04.png Meadow Song costume S2E4.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png Luna talking S2E04.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png The ponies bow down before Princess Luna S2E04.png Twilight 'fire away' S2E04.png Everypony scared S2E04.png Ponyville Upset S2E4.png Pinkie Pie opening candy with beak S2E04.png Pinkie Pie about to eat a candy S2E04.png Derpy Pinkie Pie 3 S2E4.png Pinkie Pie eating candies S02E04.png День семьи Granny Smith bringing Zap Apple Jam to stall S2E12.png Queue for Zap Apple Jam S2E12.png Long line S2E12.png Pony silhouettes S02E12.png Пропажа Rarity have you seen Applejack S2E14.png Pinkie Pie follows Caramel S2E14.png Fluttershy trying to find Applejack S2E14.png Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png A lot of ponies in line for cider S2E15.png Line of ponies for the cider S2E15.png Meadow Song after drinking apple cider S2E15.png Amethyst Star, Sprinkle Medley and Cloud Kicker S02E15.png Ponies mumbling about song S2E15.png Ponies nodding in agreement S2E15.png Rainbow Dash end S02E15.png Everypony complaining S02E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png День сердец и копыт Ponyville overview S2E17.png Town Square Exterior S2E17.png Настоять на своём Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Huh S02E19.png Ponies intimidated by Iron Will S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Iron Will, -I Pity the Foal- S02E19.png Iron Will stare S02E19.png Meadow Song sweat S02E19.png Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Давно пора Everypony else S02E20.png Секреты и тайны Понивилля Ponyville skyview S2E23.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Wedding sham S02E26.png Applejack playing instrument S2E26.png Applejack playing the fiddle S2E26.png Третий сезон Слишком много Пинки Пай Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Fritter and Meadow Song raising the barn S3E03.png Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Fritter and Meadow Song pulling the ropes S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones surrounding the ponies S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones surrounding the barn S3E03.png The barn collapses S3E03.png Pinkie Pie arrives S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones leaving the destruction S3E03.png Плохое яблоко First crowd S3E04.png Roma selling carrot crepes S3E4.png Pinkie Pie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png Слёт семьи Эппл Apple family pulling on ropes S3E8.png Raise This Barn Big Mac and Braeburn S03E08.png Игры, в которые играют пони Rainbow Dash there isn't S3E12.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Fluttershy and angry ponies S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png |index}} en:Meadow Song/Gallery/Seasons 1-3 Категория:Галереи персонажей